Home
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic untuk menyadarkan betapa pentingnya menjaga alam dan hewan terancam/Kami hanya ingin pulang/Warn: OC/ for #ANIMALIAChallenge
**HOME**

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: TPoM belong to Nickelodeon

Warn: OOC, OC(Pobe and Eme)!, typo, kata-kata tak baku dan tak sesuai eyd, for #ANIMALIA CHALLENGE

XXXXXX

"Aku rasa dia adalah monyet atau sejenisnya"

"Bagaimana jika dia adalah berang-berang pria yang menawan?"

"Negatif, Marlin"

"Skipper benar, mereka ada di dek bawah, artinya mereka hewan besar"

"Yah, dan berang-berang tak sebesar itu, Marlin"

"Lalu menurut kalian apa?"

Pertanyaan Marlin membungkam semua yang ada disana. Kali ini para hewan Central Park Zoo tengah mengadakan rapat terbatas di toko _souvenir_ di kebun binatang fenomenal itu. Topik rapat kali ini adalah pembahasan hewan baru yang akan tiba di kebun binatang esok hari.

"Ah, mereka pasti para utusan dewa langit yang akan menyampaikan berkah padaku"

"Hidup raja Juliannnn…."

Semua menatap jengah pada Julian dan pengikutnya.

"Bagaimana jika dia mata-mata seperti Rhonda?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Mata-mata? Mereka memasuki tempat yang salah, ya kan Rico?" ucap Skipper dengan seringainya.

Rico tertawa aneh sembari mengacungkan TNT nya.

.

.

.

Keadaan pagi hari di Central Park Zoo memang sangat sepi karen belum dibukanya gerbang masuk disana. Namun, aktifitas yang berlangsung disana cukup membuat sang kapten penguin, Skipper mengerang frustasi. Ia berguling-guling kekanan kekiri, menutup telinganya dengan bantal, bahkan menggunakan peredam suara tak jua berhasil. Lalu apa sebenarnya yang menganggu penguin ini?

Konstruksi bangunan yang sedang berlangsung diluar menjadi penyebabnya. Entah apa yang para manusia buat dari malam hingga pagi ini. Skipper bahkan tak ingin tahu, ia hanya ingin tenang dan tidur nyenyak. Namun, apa daya, fajar telah menyingsing dan membuat para penguin harus bangun, yang sebenarnya mereka tak tidur sejak semalam.

Suara konstruksi tiba-tiba berhenti. Aneh. Para penguin saling bertatap muka.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Seperti dongeng saja, semalam sudah jadi"

"Kau harus berhenti membaca dongeng sebelum tidur, Private"

"Wabu…. Wuzzzaaaa…"

"Rico benar, sepertinya kita harus melihatnya" Kata Kowalski yakin. Padahal sepertinya Rico tidak mengatakan itu, ah, entahlah.

Para penguin yang setuju dengan usul sang penguin penggila sains tersebut segara keluar dari rumah mereka yang nyaman.

Sinar mentari bersinar dengan hangat menyilaukan pandangan. Para penguin tersebut mengedipkan mata mereka untuk membiasakan mata mereka dengan cahaya yang masuk .

Suara riuh terdengar, suara anak-anak kecil yang berteriak, suara orang-orang saling berebut tempat, dan suara keras dari seseorang yang sepertinya menggunakan pengeras suara. Segerombolan orang itu bukan datang untuk keempat penguin. Mereka berkumpul didepan sebuah habitat baru.

Sebuah habitat indah dengan nuansa putih dimana-mana. Habitat yang berbeda, tanpa pohon ataupun rumput. Hanya sebuah habitat yang tiap sisinya ditutupi dengan kaca besar dan tebal. Habitat yang mirip dengan keadaan yang menjadi tempat kelahiran keempat penguin hebat. Tempat yang mereka rindukan.

"Kutub…" Kata Private pelan.

"Jadi, penghuni baru itu dari kutub?" Tanya Skipper.

"Dilihat dari habitatnya, sepertinya iya"

"Rwumwah….." Rico berkata pelan sembari membelai boneka barbienya

Tiba-tiba suara riuh tersebut semakin menggila diiringi dengan kedatangan seekor hewan besar dari dalam habitat. Hewan dengan tubuh putih besar, seekor beruang kutub. Ia mengaum dan berlari menerjang kaca, seolah ingin keluar, yang tentu saja sia-sia. Namun, orang-orang yang melihatnya tertawa puas sembari mengambil beberapa foto yang membuat sang beruang semakin kasar mencakar kaca.

"Dia kasar ya?"

Para penguin terkaget ketika menemukan seekor berang-berang betina yang tiba-tiba ada disamping mereka begitu saja.

"Demi Manfreddy dan Johnson, kami punya pintu, Marlin"

"Tapi kalian ada diluar, jadi aku,hwaaaaaa…" belum sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, Marlin telah terlempar kelangit.

"Penemuanmu berhasil Kowalski! Tepuk siripmu!" Skipper dan Kowalski bertepuk sirip ria sembari mengatakan 'Yeah'.

"Sepertinya kita perlu membuatnya ditiap sudut" ucap Skipper.

"Kau benar, Skipper, aku hanya membutuhkan sekitar…." Kowalski menjawab semangat dengan kalimat yang tak ada putus-putusnya.

"Errrr….. teman-teman, kalian harus melihat ini" Private berusaha menginterupsi dua sahabatnya ini. Namun mereka masih setia dengan pembicaraan mereka hingga Rico turun tangan dengan langsung menolehkan kepala Skipper kearah yang dimaksud Private.

Dari habitat yang sama dengan si beruang kutub namun disekat dengan sebuah kaca transparan yang tebal muncul seekor hewan lagi. Sorak sorai para penonton kembali terdengar. Hewan itu cukup familiar, di punya warna tubuh hitam putih dengan paruh dan warna kuning di sekitar lehernya.

"Cantiknyaaaaa…." Sepertinya Skipper begitu terpesona dengan sosok hewan ini.

"Bukankah dia penguin emperor?" Tanya Private yang mengabaikan Skipper yang menganga menatap hewan tadi.

"Dilihat dari ciri fisiknya, sepertinya begitu" jawab Kowalski.

"Sepertinya kalian mendapat teman, penguin" dua simpanse tiba-tiba muncul dan menginterupsi percakapan para penguin.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat pesta penyambutan untuk mereka?" kata Mason mengartikan bahasa isyarat Phill.

"Pesta? Kita akan buat goyangan penyambutan!" Sang raja lemur tiba-tiba hadir.

"Yay! Pesta! Mort suka pesta…"

"Hah…." Maurice menghela nafas bosan seperti biasa.

"Hmmmm….. Pesta? Boleh juga" kata Skipper.

.

.

.

"Psstttt…. Kau terlalu berisik ekor cincin"

"Apa? Aku hanya melatih goyanganku"

"Tapi itu berisik!"

"Teman-teman, kalianlah yang berisik!"

"Kau juga Marlin"

Suara-suara tersebut sebenarnya sudah menganggu tidur sang beruang kutub . Namun, beruang terbesar tersebut tetap memejamkan matanya, memutuskan menunggu apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Akh! Kakimu mengenai wajahku, ekor cincin"

"Wajahmulah yang mengenai kaki agungku! Penguin!"

"Phill bilang jangan berisik"

"Ekor cincin!" dua makhluk berbeda spesies tersebut saling bertatap muka. Skipper dengan tatapan tajamnya dan Julian dengan tatapan errr…. Konyolnya Dan mereka mulai berdebat saling mengejek.

"Penguin bau!"

"Ekor cincin jelek"

"Pemakan ikan!"

"Pengganggu!"

"Ya! Pengganggu! Eh?" Perkataan Skipper terhenti ketika ia merasa mendengar suara lain. Skipper menolehkan wajahnya kesamping kirinya.

"Salam beruang!" ucap Skipper bagai prajurit.

Hanya hening yang menyapa salam Skipper. Tak ayal ini membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Errr…. Ayolah, apa tak ada yang ingin menepuk siripku? Ha?"

"GROARRRR….."

"Kyaaaaaa…..

Beruang kutub tersebut tiba-tiba mengaum keras dan membuat para hewan disana ketakutan dan berlarian kesana kemari, terkecuali keempat penguin tentunya, meski Private harus bersembunyi dibelakang Rico.

"Kalian tidak takut?" Tanya sang beruang kutub heran.

"Tentu saja kami tidak ta…."

"Pobe?" Suara lembut nan indah tersebut memotong ucapan Skipper.

Pemilik suara tersebut yang ternyata seekor penguin kaisar betina yang keluar dari balik sebuah gunung es buatan. Ia menggerakkan badannya untuk menghilangkan air yang menempel dibulunya. Skipper terpana dan menganga dengan pemandangan eksotis diseberang sana Tiba-tiba saja, sang pemimpin penguin sudah berada didepan penguin betina tersebut.

"Oh, kau begitu sempurna, siapa namamu, Esmeralda?"

"E-eh? Ha?

"Kau memukauku sejak pertama kali bertemu"

Skipper melancarkan rayuannya yang hanya ditatap aneh dan bingung oleh penguin betina cantik itu.

"Hahahaha…. Maafkan teman kami" Private meminta maaf pada sang penguin kaisar sementara Kowalski menyeret Skipper menjauh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku Eme. Aku hanya terkejut ada penguin adelie juga disini" kata penguin bernama Eme dengan halus.

"Maaf, apa aku menganggumu Eme?" Tanya beruang bernama Pobe tersebut.

"Iya, kau mengaum terlalu keras, Pobe"

"Itu karena mereka mengangguku" Pobe menatap jengkel pada keempat penguin.

"Ahahahaha… Kami hanya mencoba membuat pesta kejutan" gurau Kowalski.

"Kejutan, ahahaha… terima kasih, tapi kami tak perlu, kami hanya ingin keluar, iya kan Pobe?" kata Eme yang disambut anggukan Pobe.

"Tunggu! Keluar? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Skipper yang paling tidak terima

"Kami ingin pulang" ucap Eme pelan

"Ini bukan rumah kami" kata Pobe.

"Err… lalu kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Private.

Pobe dan Eme saling berpandangan, lalu kemudian mereka mengangguk. Pobe mendudukan dirinya agar terasa nyaman saat ia bercerita.

"Jika aku, aku diambil ketika aku tersesat dipemukiman manusia" kata Pobe.

"Sedangkan aku, aku diambil ketika aku dan teman-temanku terjebak di es yang mencair"

"Tunggu! Es yang mencair?" Tanya Kowalski

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kutub mencair? Tidak mungkin"

"Cih, kalian terlalu terbiasa disini hingga tak tahu bagaimana rumah kalian" kata Pobe sarkastik

"Ini sudah terjadi sejak 1 dekade ini, pencairan besar-besaran akibat suhu bumi yang meningkat terus terjadi dan mengancam kami" ucap Eme.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada dilempeng es yang mencair?" tanya Skipper.

"Aku hanya mencari ikan, akhir-akhir ini, ikan di Antartika sulit didapat. Pengambilan ikan oleh manusia adalah penyebabnya, dan saat aku mencarinya, tiba-tiba lempeng es yang kuinjak terlepas dan aku mengapunng-apung diair hingga manusia menemukan dan membawaku kesini" Eme menjawab dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang menetes.

"Aku tak jauh beda, penurunan singa laut sebagai makanan kami, memaksa kami mencari alternative lain. Dan tempat manusia adalah tempat yang penuh bahan makanan. Lagipula menipisnya daratan es akibat pencairan membuat kami kehilangan tempat tinggal untuk berkembang biak dan memaksa kami menjelajah jauh hingga pemukiman manusia" jelas Pobe.

"Kami, tidak tahu, bahwa separah itu keadaannya" Sesal Private.

"Kami hanya ingin pulang, hiks, hiks, hiks…" tangis Eme pecah.

"Para manusia bilang berada disini bisa menjaga jumlah populasi kami agar tak punah, tapi demi apapun, kami tidak peduli, meski disini kami bisa mendapat banyak makanan tanpa harus berburu, tak perlu ketakutan kehilangan tempat tinggal, dan kelangsungan hidup kami yang terjamin, kami tak peduli, ini bukan rumah kami" teriak Pobe marah.

"Kami bukan boneka untuk pertunjukan penghasil uang, kami juga makhluk hidup seperti para manusia yang berhak hidup bebas" ucap Eme dengan suara serak.

"Kalian..." Private meneteskan air matanya bersama Rico yang sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"Kami ingin kembali dimana kami bebas berlari tanpa terhalang dengan sesuatu benda tembus pandang yang tak bisa kami tembus" kata Pobe

"Kami hanya ingin pulang"

Skipper merasa hatinya terenyuh dengan permintaan hewan kutub tersebut. Mereka pada dasarnya adalah hewan liar yang seharusnya hidup di alam mereka yang luas, bukan dikurung dalam kandang seperti ini. Alasan apapun yang diberikan manusia karena mengurung mereka bukanlah hal benar.

Seperti mereka ber-4, mereka yang dahulu hidup dialam Antartika bersama para penguin Adelie sekarang terperangkap di kebun binatang terkenal ini. Dan mereka sadar, batas-batas dinding ini perlahan mengikis sisi liar mereka, sisi yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk bertahan hidup. Namun kini, mungkin mereka akan mati tanpa teknologi yang diciptakan Kowalski, senjata luar biasa dari Rico, dan kekuatan tempur Skipper. Jika mereka tak memilikinya, mungkin mereka tak akan hidup hingga sekarang.

Dan dua hewan dihadapannya tengah bernasib sama. Dua hewan yang tidak beruntung. Bagaimanapun nyaman dan amannya hidup mereka di Central Park Zoo, ini tetaplah bukan rumah mereka. Disini mereka hanya menjadi tontonan manusia dengan _blitz-blitz_ kamera dari segala arah yang membutakan mata.

"Kami akan membawa kalian keluar"

"Hah?" Private, Rico, dan Kowalski beraccapella ria. Mereka terkejut dengan yang diutarakan Skipper. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa membawa hewan dengan berat lebih dari 100 kg?

"B-benarkah?" tanya Eme. Entah kenapa wajah dan ekspresinya tampak berbinar. Skipper suka melihatnya, suka sekali.

"Ya, ayo anak-anak" dengan perintah tersebut seluruh penguin telah meluncur keluar dari habitat kutub.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Eme"

"Apa maksudmu, Pobe?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau menggatungkan harapanku pada penguin kecil yang hampir punah di Antartika"

"Kau tidak mengenal para penguin, Pobe"

"Tentu saja, aku hewan Arktik, bukan Antartika"

.

.

.

"Pssstttt…. Hei Pobe!"

Suara yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya membuat sang penguasa Arktik jengah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa yang membangunkan tidurnya, namun tetap saja ia masih heran.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian benar-benar serius" kata Pobe malas.

"Kami kan sudah berjanji, jadi tentu saja kami akan menepatinya" ucap Skipper.

"Mereka serius, Pobe" kata Eme dengan lembut.

Melihat si penguin betina begitu percaya pada mereka, akhirnya Pobe memilih untuk menurut, lagipula tak ada ruginya.

"Baiklah" Pobe beranjak bangun dengan malas.

"Baik anak-anak, misi pengembalian ke alam liar, dimulai"

"Siap, Pak!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Dinding kaca ini begitu tebal" sangsi Pobe.

Skipper menyeringai, ia menunjukan segerombol kunci yang pastinya mereka curi dari para penjaga disini.

"Tentu saja kita lewat pintu"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya akan semudah ini" seru Eme dengan riang.

Mereka sekarang telah keluar dari kandang menyesakkan milik kedua hewan kutub tersebut. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka pelarian mereka semudah itu, hanya dengan melewati pintu, rasanya bukan seperti usaha melarikan diri saja.

"Tentu saja, kita akan keluar dengan mudah"

"Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan CCTV nya?" lagi-lagi Pobe meragukan kehebatan keempat penguin tersebut.

"Tentu itu hal pertama yang kami pikirkan, Pobe, lihatlah disana" Private menunjuk pada salah satu tiang lampu disana.

Pobe menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang dutunjuk oleh Private. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat sebuah CCTV yang telah rusak. Dilihat dari kerusakannya, sepertinya dimatikan dengan cara diledakan. Kemudian matanya menjelajah kesekitarnya, dan yang didapatnya…

"Semua CCTV kalian ledakan? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Eme heran.

"Sejak kalian tidur" ucap Kowalski bangga dan jangan lupakan Rico yang tersenyum bangga.

"Kalian jenius" ucap Pobe dengan kagum.

"Eh, tapi jika mereka tahu, kami pergi bagaimana?" lanjut Pobe yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit, errr…. Takut?

"Tenang saja, kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya"

* **DI KANDANG HABITAT KUTUB MILIK CENTRAL PARK ZOO** *

"Mort adalah beruang kutub, Graorrrr…."

Seekor beruang kutub, eh, kambing gemuk, ah, bukan juga, mungkin seekor lemur yang ditempeli dengan banyak kapas hingga menjadi sangat besar. Dia tengah mencoba mengaum, namun, yang keluar tak terkesan menakutkan.

"Aku tidak suka ini"

Sementara seekor aye-aye berwajah menakutkan tengah menggerutu sembari menekuk mukanya. Ia memakai sebuah kostum penguin betina yang membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Wah, lihatlah, kalian begitu manis dimataku" ucap seekor lemur ekor cincin yang selalu memakai mahkota dikepalanya. Ia mengusap matanya seolah-olah ada air mata yang keluar dari sana.

"Aku sangat bahagia sungguh" Raja Julian tertawa-tawa tanpa henti. Ia terus tertawa hingga terhuyung-huyung.

"Hahahahaha…." Ia terus tertawa tanpa henti, hingga

 **BRAK TING PYAR**

Raja Julian menyenggol sebuah kaki rak yang diletakan disana sisa konstruksi. Palu yang tadinya berada diatas rak tersebut jatuh dan mengenai kaca pelindung hingga pecah. Kemudian suara alarm yang memekakan telinga terdengar.

.

.

.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Eme, dan Pobe telah tiba didepan gerbang megah Central Park Zoo. Skipper tengah berusaha mencari sebuah kunci yang tepat. Namun mereka dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara alarm yang berbunyi nyaring. Mereka terkejut.

"Skipper, cepatlah" ucap Pobe mendesak.

"Sebentar, kunci disini bukan hanya 1!"

Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah banyak orang terdengar disekiling mereka. Mata Eme membelalak ketika dari luar gerbang berdatangan segerombolan orang dengan senjata.

"Mereka dari luar"

"Mereka juga dari dalam!" seru Pobe gusar dengan segerombolan orang dibelakang mereka juga.

 **CKLEK**

"Berhasil! Cepat lari!" seru Skipper.

Mendengar seruan Skipper, mereka semua berlari dengan kencang. Keempat penguin menembus barikade manusia didepan gerbang sebegai jalan untuk Pobe dan Eme.

"Hah, hah, hah, kalian hebat penguin" puji Pobe disela larinya.

"Tentu saja, ya kan Eme?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Skipper. Sontak saja hal itu membuat mereka segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah belakang.

"Pobeeee….."

Eme berteriak keras dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tubuhnya dipegang oleh banyak orang dan dipaksa untuk masuk ke sebuah kandang kecil dengan jeruji.

"Eme…"

"EMEEEE…. GROARRRR…" Pobe yang marah segera berlari kearah Eme yang telah ditangkap tanpa memperdulikan larangan Skipper yang terus berteriak padanya.

"Beruangnya datang!"

"Bersiaplah"

"Siapkan peluru biusnya"

Mendengar seruan para manusia tersebut, keempat penguin segera beraksi. Mereka melumpuhkan satu persatu manusia disana. Namun mereka tetaplah hanya hewan.

"GROARRR…" Pobe mengerang kesakitan. Dipunggungnya menancap sebuah peluru bius. Pobe terus mengerang dan mencoba menyerang para manusia, hingga penglihatannya terasa buram dan tubuhnya terasa berat, ia berlari, berlari, dan berlari hingga ia terjatuh ditanah.

"Pobeee…."

"Sial!" Skipper mencoba melepaskan diri, namun ia terkejut ketika sebuah rasa sakit melanda punggungnya. Ia mencoba melihatnya, sebuah peluru bius yang sama dengan milik Pobe.

Skipper mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang mulai buram. Ia bisa melihat Eme yang berteriak dari balik jeruji kandangnya, Pobe yang tergeletak, dan ketiga saudaranya yang telah lemas dibawa para manusia. Sayup-sayup Skipper masih bisa mendengar percakapan para manusia.

"Mereka mecoba kabur"

"Apa mereka tak suka disini?"

"Meski mereka tak suka, mereka harus tetap ada disini, mereka hewan yang dilindungi"

"Benar, jika mereka disini, populasinya bisa dipantau"

"Dan berada disini bisa membuat manusia lebih dekat dengan hewan"

"Iya, ini yang terbaik untuk mereka"

Skipper tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang kalian tahu tentang kami, manusia"

.

.

.

Apapun alasan para manusia untuk menempatkan hewan di kebun binatang dan dijadikan sebagai pertunjukan tidak ada yang benar. Hewan diciptakan untuk dialam, tugas manusia adalah untuk hidup didunia. Jika kalian bertanya, cara paling efektif untuk menangani kepunahan hewan langka, jawabannya adalah membasmi umat manusia. Tugas manusia adalah untuk hidup, dan jika hewan-hewan terus mengalami kepunahan, cara paling efektiflah yang harus digunakan, mambasmi umat manusia.

Apa salahnya menjaga mereka mulai sekarang. Manusia dilahirkan egois, jadi egoislah. Kita akan mati jika hewan-hewan terus mengalami kepunahan. Menjaga mereka tetap hidup, berarti juga menjaga diri kita tetap hidup.

Pernahkah kalian melihat pertunjukan hewan? Mereka dilatih dengan keras, terkadang ada bentakan, dan saat pertunjukan, mereka harus melakukannya dengan benar. Jika mereka benar, maka manusia akan memberikan upah. Mereka harus beratraksi sebaik mungkin agar mendapat upah yang banyak. Dan kita menontonnya dengan tawa bahagia? Kalian seperti melihat seorang budak yang harus menari seksi didepan banyak orang bermata penuh dosa.

Pernahkah kalian melihat sebuah tayangan televisi yang mengabarkan amukan hewan buas yang masuk pemukiman warga. Salah siapa? Hewannya? Berkacalah. Lahan tempat mencari makan siapa yang kita ambil untuk membuat lahan pertanian untuk perut kita. Lahan tempat berkembang biak siapa yang kita gunakan untuk membesarkan anak-anak kita? Apa salah jika mereka mengambil milik mereka kembali? Bagi kita salah, kita menembakinya dengan alasan mereka telah melukai keluarga kita, lalu bagaimana jika kita membunuhnya? Kita telah melukai keluarga mereka. Dan rantai ini akan terus berlanjut.

Mari berpikir. Kita dianugerahi dengan akal, hewan hanya punya naluri. Kita memiliki derajat dan kemampuan lebih hebat daripada hewan. Dan kita menindas mereka selama ini. Pernahkah kalian berpikir, dari siapa makanan yang selama ini masuk kedalam perut kita? Ayam goreng? Rendang? Bahkan sayur bayam, hewan punya andil didalamnya. Namun, kita harus sadar, tanpa mereka kita tak bisa hidup, namun, tanpa kita mereka bisa hidup. Pikirkanlah, selama ini hidup kita bergantung hidup pada mereka.

Membiarkan hewan hidup dialamnya adalah yang terbaik. Dan menjaga alamnya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. Gunakan kebun binatang dengan bijak, rawat mereka, lindungi mereka, dan kenalilah mereka.

 **XXXXXX**

Hai…..

Fic pertama saya difandom ini akhirnya terwujud^^ Meski gaje parah, tapi ini saya buat dengan banyak emosi. Fic untuk challenge ini sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak lama. Namun ketika beberapa hari lalu saya diajak keluarga menonton sebuah pertunjukan lumba-lumba, fic ini tercipta. Awalnya saya memang suka dan tersenyum senang. Namun, ketika mereka berhasil melakukan aksi lompat holahop, mereka dilempari ikan untuk upah, dan seketika senyum saya hilang. Perasaan saya, saya seperti tengah menyaksikan penari streaptease,dan saya merasa bersalah.

Pencairan es dikutub akhir-akhir ini semakin parah. Apalagi suhu bumi tahun ini, adalah suhu bumi terpanas setelah tahun 80'an lho... Mungkin kita tidak sadar. Sebenarnya diluar sana sudah banyak aktivis-aktivis lingkungan dengan gerakannya. Namun, tetap saja, jika hanya mereka tak akan cukup. Kita bisa membantu kok, bahkan dengan hal kecil. Membuang sampah pada tempatnya saja, kita sudah membantu lho, apalagi jika kita melakukan penghematan plastik, bahan bakar, dan air. Bayangkan berapa banyak hal yang bisa kita bantu. Dengan ini, kita cukup bisa mengurangi global warming untuk menghambat mencairnya es kutub yang bisa saja menenggelamkan kita semua dan tentu saja kita membantu pelestarian hewan kutub seperti beruang kutub dan penguin yang lucu.

Hah~ jadi sok bijak memang melelahkan, hehehe... semoga dengan adanya challenge ini, fic edukasi bisa semakin merajalela dan saya berharap semoga fic ini bukan fic pertama dan terakhir saya di fandom ini*amin*

Okelah kalau begitu, Betel sign out ya...

See you...


End file.
